We're Even
by Arfea
Summary: Uh, didn't know what to rate this. Just rated that for violence. Anyway, Yugi is mugged and his deck is taken. He ends up in the hospital. Will he ever wake up? Will he ever get his deck back?
1. Mugged!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, does it look like I would?

Author: I thought this up last night in bed, Yu-Gi-Oh on Thanksgiving? How does my mind work? PLEASE REVIEW!!!

P.S. the "" are thoughts or telepathy. Tee hee, I thought it was how Yugi and Yami talked.

**_We're Even_**

Yugi gasped and backed up against the brick wall of the alley.

"You heard what I said punk, empty those pockets!" When Yugi didn't respond quickly enough he was slammed against the wall.

The world went black for a few seconds. When the world came back into focus, Yugi realized that hands were searching his pockets. They ripped out his money and,… his deck. They tore off his jacket, to reveal his Millennium Puzzle.

"Ooh. Nice gold necklace, that'll get me at least a hundred at the pawn shop. Give it to me."

"No! You can't have it!"

"I guess you didn't hear me, shrimp. Give it to me, now!!" The cloaked figure slammed Yugi against the wall, again.

"Yami?!" Yugi gasped as the world spun around him.

Yugi! What's wrong? 

Someone's trying to take the Millennium Puzzle! 

Let me take over

No time! 

Yugi! 

YUGI! 

Yugi lashed out with his feet against the man's abdomen.

"Ooof!" The figure dropped Yugi to the ground, clutching his stomach. Yugi ran for all he was worth. His sneakers pounding the pavement.

"Get back here you!" The black figure tackled Yugi to the ground, his fists flying.

Yugi moaned under the assault. 

"That's right, punk! Now give me the necklace!" Yugi gave one last futile attempt to break free, hitting the mugger right in the nose.

"That's it! You are gonna be sorry about that, little man!" Darkness swirled around Yugi's vision. He didn't hear the sirens, but he noticed the fact that his attacker stopped, but the world was pain, so he left.

************************************************************************

Yami clutched desperately at Yugi as he fell. His small limp body folding into Yami's. 

"Yugi!" He tried to wake Yugi but it was no use. 

"I'll take over." He said out-loud, more to himself than to Yugi. "I'll find out what happened." 

But he couldn't, something was stopping him.

"Yugi!" He cried collapsing to the ground, he grabbed the small boy's body, "What happened?"

Author: OH NO! WHAT HAVE I DONE? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YUGI? REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE!

Arfea: You're being mean!

Author: Shut up!

Amy: That's mean!

Author: _bangs head_ Get back in there and shut up! This is a dramatic fic, not some stupid story.

Flopys: Seems kinda stupid to me.

Author: .;;;

All (except Author): AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH RUN!

Author: ^-^


	2. The Police

Author: *blink* WOW! 9 Reviews!!! YIPPPEEE!

Disclaimer: WOW, reviews

Rest of the people around: WOW! REVIEWS!

Author: Back to the story, enjoy and please, treat the author with care, i.e. no killing, maiming or any other thing that may prohibit me from physical activities. ^-^;;;

P.S. remember what the "" mean, good. ( Reminder: Thoughts or telepathy.) (Today it's just thoughts)

P.P.S. Please don't kill me for my police. They're made up and not based on anyone I know. That's not how I envision police!!! I SWEAR!!! I am not stereotyping police! There are tons of great policemen and women, I should know, my mom's friend's daughter is a policewoman. ^-^;;;

**_We're Even Chp. 2 The Police_**

"What do you mean, 'no big deal'? My grandson is in critical condition at the hospital and you say its 'no big deal'?!!" Solomon Muto cried out angrily.

"Like I said, it's not the biggest problem we have. This stuff happens all the time. Unless we have any clues, we can't follow this up." Solomon gritted his teeth,

"So you are just going to let this happen to someone else?!" The police chief shrugged his shoulders,

"Not much else we can do."

"Hey chief, I think it's the same guy as last time!" Solomon glanced over at the young officer that had spoken,

"What do you mean?"

"Well, this kid was Yugi Muto right?" Solomon snorted and the policeman continued, " Does he still have his deck?"

"No, it was taken."

"Well the last few people that this has happened to are well known for Duel Monsters. Their decks are always taken. We think he's trying to assemble a mega deck."

"Isn't that a good lead?" Solomon demanded.

"Yes, but that's all we have, nothing about whoever this is using the decks or the cards. We can't do anything." He added looking at Solomon. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah right." Solomon muttered under his breath.

******************************************************************************************

Yami sighed and sat down facing Yugi. 

"Yugi, what's wrong with you? It's been hours and you haven't moved! Why didn't you listen to me? I could have helped you!" Yami smacked the wall angrily. 

"And now something is wrong and I don't know how to fix it." The young pharaoh (well, not exactly but you know what I mean. ^-^;;;) sighed quietly and sat down again. 

"I just hope when you do wake up, you'll let me take care of whoever did this to you." When I get through with him, he'll,… (Tee hee not telling you all what he says! ^-^!) 

*******************************************************************************************

Author: Ok what's up next for Yugi? When will the Kaiba's get in on the scene? When will the police do something?

Flopys: When will you shut up!?

Author: _slaps Flopys_ Review if you want more!!! At least 2 please. _Crosses fingers _ I know its rather short, Damn you writer's block!!!!


	3. News

Author: ^-^;;; SOO MANY REVIEWS!!! WOWWIEEE!!

Disclaimer: Don't get too full of yourself.

Flopys: Just get on with the story, will you!!!!

Author: You like it?

Flopys: yes _ashamed_

Author: _Hand to ear_ What? I couldn't hear you.

Flopys: yes

Author: Still can't hear you!

Flopys: **YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Author: -_-;;; OH yeah, thanks for all of your comments on writers block! It's disappeared and this chapter should be kinda long. I hope.

**_Chapter 3: News_**

"Mokuba, will you get the newspaper?"

"Sure big brother!" Cried Mokuba, still in his pajamas. He rushed out the door, rubbing his arms at the cold. As he walked back in he tossed it at his brother. Seto reached up his hand and caught it, Then pulled out a few sections and tossed it back.

"Read through and tell me if anything's interesting." (Author: Er, uh, I wasn't sure how to do this and I wanted Mokuba to first discover it. So uh, leave me in the reviews if you think Kaiba would ever do this and if I did a good job.)

"Ok." Mokuba leafed through the news and looked for anything he thought his brother would like to read.

"That mugger guy struck again!"

"What mugger guy?"

"Y'know, the one that takes people's decks?"

"Oh, who was it this time?"

"Let me read it first!" Mokuba read for a few lines, then his jaw dropped. He looked back up at his brother; his voice strangely high pitched. (Uhh, Hi it's the author again! I think Mokuba likes Yugi, doesn't he? I got that feeling but uh, I hope he does!!)

"It was, Yugi."

"Yugi Muto?" Mokuba nodded.

"Oh, that's a powerful deck, I'm sure that guys really got a powerful deck now. So, what's Yugi doing about it?"

"The newspaper says he's at the hospital. But nothing else."

Seto's eyes widened at that. 

"They don't say anything?"

"No. I hope he's ok! Can we go visit him?! Please Seto!"

"I don't know, I have a lot of work to do today." Mokuba was very worried and he pouted his lip with puppy dog eyes.

"Later. Ok?" Mokuba nodded and rushed to get dressed. I hope Yugi's ok! 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Yes?"

"Uh, we're here to see uh,"

"Yugi Muto." Mokuba piped up.

"Are you relations?"

"No, uh, friends."

"Close friends!" Added Mokuba.

The secretary raised her eyebrows.

"Do you know how many close friends he's had visit him today?"

Both shook their heads and Kaiba muttered something under his breath.

"Of course its not like he knows, poor dear." She added " Ohh, he's soo small, I saw them bring him in. That mugger got him something awful. He hasn't woken up since." Mokuba bit his lip,

"May we please go see him, please??" Pleaded Mokuba. She sighed and looked at him sympathetically but shook her head. Kaiba leaned in at looked at her with all he could.

"My brother really wishes to visit with him. I'm sure the hospital won't mind, I've donated here before. A generous amount I might add. My name's Seto Kaiba." ( I'm guessing here.) Her eyes grew wide as dinner plates.

"I, I, … I suppose you could, Mr. Kaiba sir. G, g,...go right ahead." Seto nodded with grim satisfaction and waited while she told them the room.

Mokuba rushed ahead and burst into the room, only to run straight into a blond-haired body trying to walk out.

"Hey! Watch it kid!"

"Sorry Joey." 

"Oh, Mokuba its you!" Joey looked up and curled his lip slightly, "And your brother's here too." Mokuba nodded.

'How's Yugi?"

"Not so good. He's got a concussion. A really bad one. His head's completely bandaged and they don't think he'll wake up." 

Mokuba gulped.

Author: So, was it good, awful, horrifying. Are you gonna kill me? (Please, don't kill me!!!) REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!


	4. Tell Me Something I Don't Know

Author: I'm back on track, and get ready, Yami's gonna beat this punk up, as soon as he figures out who it is. With help, of course, from Kaiba and Joey. 

Enjoy and I unfortunately don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. 

Flopys: THANK G-D!!!

Author: SHUT UP!!! _Hits Flopys_ I hope I still have people who will review. Please, I'm begging for reviews. 

Disclaimer: I quit!

Author: Bye bye!!

P.S. Please don't hurt me!

**__**

Tell Me Something I Don't Know.

Mokuba walked quietly over to the hospital bed. He looks really bad. He turned to Yugi's grandpa.

"Do they know who he is?"

"No, and they won't do anything about it, either. Too stupid to try and investigate, I guess."

"Don't worry Gramps, Detective Joey is on da case, I'll catch this creep."

"I'm sure you would be a great detective Joey," Seto intervened. "After all, dogs have a great sense of smell, I'm sure you could track him."

"Are you callin' me a dog again?"

"Are you really that thick?"

"Wanna run dat by me again?"

"Stop it!" Cried Tea, shoving herself in front of Joey before he could jump at Seto. (Author: she was in the room the whole time, you just didn't know that until now.)

"You guys aren't helping anyone fighting and insulting each other. What we need to do is figure why he wants these decks, and if he has anyone he's working for."

"Uhh, Tea, it could help if we knew who he was first." Tea just shrugged her shoulders, 

"Either way, we need to find him." She said pointedly at Joey.

"Tell me somethan' I don't know." Then he nodded slowly and smiled, 

"I have an idea."

"Oh no! Everyone take cover, the mutt's got an idea!" 

"Shut up Kaiba. We're here to help Yugi, not to fight. Why are you here, anyway?" Tristan asked, walking into the room.

"Mokuba was worried." He motioned to the younger boy, who was still staring at Yugi. He turned slightly to register them.

"Wait, where's Bakura?" Tea asked, turning to face Tristan. Tristan turned around and glanced down the hall.

"Uhh, he was right behind me, uh I guess he got side-tracked." 

'I hope his evil side hasn't come back."

"Tristan chucked his ring, didn't he?" Tristan nodded and turned back to them,

"No one'll ever find it, I hope." All three shuddered at the memory of what Bakura's evil side had done, imprisoning them inside of their favorite cards. Tristan sighed, 

"Well, at least he never got his hands on Mokuba, otherwise, well, it would have been bad." He thought once more of when the spirit tried to take Mokuba's body.

"Hi guys!" Bakura called out as he walked in.

"AAAAAAAAAHHH!" Tristan exclaimed despite of himself. His focus on the memory of the evil Bakura caught him off guard.

"Gee, what a warm welcome, I'm so glad I came." -_-;;;

"Bakura I'm really sorry. I'm just on edge." Tristan explained.

"Well, that's ok, I just hope we can find whoever did this to Yugi. Which reminds me, where's his Millennium Puzzle?" Bakura inquired glancing from side to side.

"You sure you ain't evil?"

"I'm sure Joey."

"Well, I put it with his other clothes, over there on the table." Yugi's grandfather put in.

"Well, at least that wasn't taken. Who knows what would have happened if he had gotten his hands on that." Tea shuddered.

"He tried to take it, but Yugi wouldn't let him." Every single person in the room jumped and spun around to face the table. The millennium puzzle still lay there, but a new figure had appeared, clutching the puzzle in his hands. 

Author: Duh, anyone who doesn't know who it is, stand on his or her head. Well, anyway, review or I'll be forced to end it now and leave it to you imagination as to how it ends. 


	5. How Did You Get Here?

Author: THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO DECIDED TO REVIEW!!!!! ENJOY! 

Flopys: Why are you all in caps lock, are you shouting?

Author: no. I just thought it looked cool. n.n

Flopys: -_-;;;

Author: And please, no more death threats!!! I beg of u, I only have 1 life, let me live it in peace. And the mugger is not, I repeat not, Malik!

**__**

How Did You Get Here?

"Uh, wow."

"Thank you for your stirring speech Joey!"

"I'm glad you ain't being sarcastic Kaiba, cause if you were, I'd slug yah."

"Try it and you dead."

"I'm sorry but I can't remain in this form for too long," Yami placed the puzzle on the table then faded slightly until they could see through him to the wall. "It takes too much energy, will you please put the puzzle back on Yugi?" He gave them a slight smile then faded only coming back slightly so they could see his outline. 

Everyone just looked at him, then Mokuba walked over to the table and picked it up. Yami smiled at him and faded completely. 

"That's the spirit?" Solomon asked.

"I suppose so. Isn't his name Yami?"

"Why don't you just ask him?" Tea nodded to Yugi as Mokuba finished putting the puzzle on. (Author: Uh, don't ask me how he got it over all of those bandages, he just did. ^.^;;;)

Yami reappeared this time and smiled at them.

"Thank you, I had to try and choose the right time to come out. The first time I tried, no one was here. I want to help catch whoever this was." Joey looked at him,

"Did you see him?" Yami shook his head

"I couldn't see much, it was very dark and Yugi wouldn't let me take over."

"This will be really tough."

"Do we have any idea why he takes these people's deck?"

"Uh, no."

"This will be even harder than I thought." Yami glanced around and thought for a minute,

"Maybe if we look around the alley we were at? Do you think that might help?"

"It's a start. But who's going to come?" Joey smiled and looked around,

"Ok, Mokuba and Tea are staying here. Who else is, wait, Kaiba's staying too right?" Seto snorted

"I only came for Mokuba."

"Sheesh, only in it for your brother, weren't you the least bit sad?"

"No."

"Liar."

"Let's get going, ok?"

"Ok."

Author: Ok, this is the second to last chapter. The next will be longer, because I'm saving a lot. Review so I know you want the ending! ^.^!!! And this is just a setting up chapter; the action comes in the next. Tee hee. n.n


	6. Letter

Dear Readers (Hopefully there are some)   
I regret to say that I have not updated in a while because I was participating in waaaaaaaayyy too many things. I'm not trying to make excuses because I am truly sorry. It will be updated and I feel terrible for not updating for soo long. I hope you will read and I will update really really soon. Please leave a review so I know you support me.   
Lovingly,   
Yami Arfea and Arfea   


"There is nothing you can do, no matter how small, that will not affect the world or someone in it. " 


	7. Showdown In The Alley! Part: 1

__

Record music is playing triumphantly, Arfea: TAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDAAAAAAA!!!!!

__

Record begins to skip Arfea: urg, anyway, welcome back to We're Even. As you can plainly tell, I have a busy schedule, so I am updating!

__

Silence, not even crickets are heard. Arfea: BUT I HIRED CRICKETS!!

__

Arfea sees tiny paper on the floor, goes over and reads,

****

Dear Author,

Sorry but we got a better offer. Next time get an actual audience. Adios, sucker! 

The Crickettes

Arfea: _sobbing on floor_ NOT EVEN CRICKETS WILL STAY HERE!!! T_T wait, the "Crickettes?" What a weird name, and they won't stay here!!!

Yami Arfea: Anyway, back to the fic, I have decided to split the end into 2 parts, instead of 1 so be prepared for 1-2 more chaps, **_hopefully_** within this week. ^.^!! So enjoy and please, may I remind you all, no death threats or threats of physical violence please!!

**_Showdown In The Alley! Part: 1_**

Yami nodded,

"Comeon!" The others nodded and turned out the door. Only Tea, Bakura and the Kaiba brothers were left in the room. 

"Well, at least I won't be alone." Said Tea with a small smile towards the others.

"Let's go Mokuba."

"What?" Mokuba's head turned slightly to glance at his brother, in disbelief. 

"I said, let's go. Come on, we can't waste all day."

"Is your heart really that cold Kaiba."

"No, my work really is that late. Mokuba?" Seto turned towards the door without a second glance back, expecting his brother to come. Mokuba got up to follow, a quick glance at Yugi's pale face, 

"Can we come back big brother?"

"Maybe later." Mokuba glanced back at Tea with an apologetic look, then turned the corner out of the room, following a swish of blue cloth. 

"Why does he even bother pretending to be nice?" She said turning to face snowy white hair and a cream colored sweater.   
"Don't worry, he still is human, so he has a heart. That means he can be nice, right?" Tea's mouth quirked into a small smile,

"I guess you're right, but it's still hard to wait."

"I know, but I don't think I could help that much, so I stayed behind."

"You're helping to keep Yugi and I company, that's better, don't you think?"

He smiled softly, 

"I just hope they find who they are looking for."

"Me too." They sat down on two chairs by the table that Yami had appeared at. 

"Now, which alley was it, Yami?"

"It was this way, I don't remember that much."

"Great, just great."

"Shut up Tristan."

" I hope we find it soon."

"I said shut up."

"Can we go now?" Yami stood impatiently with his hands on his hips, "I remember the way now."

"Awright! Let's go!" Joey punched his fist into the air and tore off down the street. Tristan turned to Yami,

"Is he going the right way?"

"Completely the wrong way."

"Ok so it's this way?" Tristan turned around. 

"Yes."

"Should we wait?"

"No." Yami turned and they began to walk down the street when Joey came running back skidding to a stop right in front of them. 

"Okay, it's this way?" Both nodded and he tore off again this time in the correct direction. 

"I guess we should follow him."

"For now." Both looked at each other, nodded at the same time, and rushed after Joey, never noticing a pair of cold, blue eyes watching them from over a window.

"Are you going to follow them big brother?"

"Yes Mokuba, I am." Then window closed and the limo slowly followed the three boys. 

Arfea: DUHN DUHN DUHN!!!!!!!!!!! 

Yami Arfea: That is so stupid. 

Arfea: Shut up. It seemed appropriate. 

Yami Arfea: Ok, anyway, 

Suddenly Seto Kaiba runs up,

Seto: YOU!!!! BOTH OF YOU!!! YOU MUST DIE!!!

Arfea: _snaps fingers Seto is suddenly Chibified. _Tell them to review.

Chibi Seto: _muttering, _Pwease review dis story. 

Both: That is sooo cute.

Seto runs at them with a mini knife.

Both: _snap fingers_

Knife disappears. Chibi Seto is now standing in a little pink bunny suit. 

Chibi Seto: Awright, I'll say, just pwease put me back. Pwease review dis story so I can go back to being big. Without a bunny suit. 

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

V Pwease?


End file.
